Taming a Fire
by RavageThyCorpse
Summary: Guess who! Thrax is back and organizing crimes all through Frank. What will happen when he comes face to face with the daughter of Osmosis Jones, his worst enemy.. Can she tame this fire? Or will it all go down in flames?
1. Prologue

_***Disclaimer! I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters from Osmosis Jones. I own the plot and any OC characters unless mentioned otherwise.* **_

"_Daddy!"_

I don't remember if it was my calling for him that woke him up, or the crying that followed. Either way he rushed into my room moments later.

"_What is it, Arden? What's wrong?"_

His hand gently wiped the tears from my cheeks, as he sat, his arm going around me.

"_T-t-he m-m-man you were t-talking a-b-bout.."_

I remember speaking these words- or rather stuttering them-between sobs.

"_Oh, honey, don't worry.. He's gone, he can't ever hurt you, or me, or mommy, or anyone…"_

That hadn't been the answer I was looking for, now that I think about it. However, the tone of his voice, so caring and gentle was enough to calm me down. It seems that somehow I was able to bury the dream in my mind so I wouldn't have to think about it. I still can't seem to get a grasp on what happened in that dream.

Where am I?

Where is everyone?

My throat tightened in a knot, and I found it hard to swallow. I turned all around, looking for anyone. I even walked around but my search was worthless.

"_Mommy? Daddy?"_

No reply. What is going on? The tears welled in my eyes, threatening to overflow. Unfortunately, that's exactly what they did. I pressed my eyes shut, allowing myself to cry quietly. Suddenly I felt something against my face. At the same time I could hear someone humming a song in my ear. My eyelids fluttered open at the touch. That very moment I came face to face with the man that daddy had been telling me about. His skin was red, the colour of blood, and his hair, dark purple dreadlocks. Yellow eyes stared at me, almost seeming to glow as I let out a scream of fear before more tears came rushing down my face. Once again I felt something brush my cheek, but this time I knew it was his hand.

"_What are you doing?"_

I was very confused by his caring gesture considering what I had heard of him. However he did not reply. Instead he gave me a gentle smile. It looked odd but pleasant on his face. Yet if his caring and smile confused me, then what happened next would have baffled me completely. He looked away for a second, and when he was looking back he had the goofiest look on his face. Eyes crossed, tongue lolling out, grin showing. There was no way this was the man that daddy was talking about. I knew he was though. A giggle bubbled out of my chest, and he returned to his grinning after he was aware I felt better.

"_Your name is Thrax, isn't it?_"

"_Why yes, baby, it is."_

For some reason I wasn't afraid, even after knowing that this was the 'evil' man that daddy hated. He just seemed too friendly, too kind to ever be hated. How could this man commit a crime? I absent mindedly wiped at my eyes, clearing them of any tears.

"_What's wrong baby?"_

I kind of liked being called that. 'Baby.' It was weird but it made my stomach feel tingly and warm. He tilted my face up with his hand lightly, and I could see in his eyes he meant no harm. It felt like I had known him my whole life, like he was my best friend in the world. It honestly felt like he would never do anything to hurt me, physically or emotionally ever. So I told him what was wrong.

"_I don't know where I am, or where my mommy and daddy are.."_

"_Hmm.."_

He thought for a long moment before speaking anything to me.

"_Well now, that is a problem, baby. But don't worry. I'll help you find your mommy and daddy."_

"_P-Promise?"_

He laughed warmly from his chest, and I found myself smiling a tiny bit.

"_I promise, baby, I promise. And when Big Daddy Thrax makes a promise, he sticks to it!"_

I don't ever remember smiling as big as I did when he promised to help me. Not on Christmas, not on my birthday. Never. I think it was from that point that I had a crush on him.

What happened after was the part that forced me out of my slumber, crying.

Thrax took my hand and we began to walk. As we walked, Thrax spoke to me in a soothing voice, asking me questions.

"_So, what's your favorite colour?"_

"_Hmm. Red!"_

He smiled down at me, and the way his skin crinkled near his eyes I could tell it was a real smile. Not like the ones some adults gave me when I talked to them.

"_I guess that means you like me, right baby?"_

"_Well yeah, but I also like you 'cause you're helping me and stuff.. I don't know why my daddy doesn't like you, you're really awesome!"_

I smiled up at him, only to find a look that consisted of confusion, happiness and sadness. He quickly wiped away the confusion and sadness, and kept asking me questions to distract me while we searched. Occasionally we would exchange jokes, laughing out loud with each other. At times it was so funny we had to stop walking just to get a hold of ourselves. I really liked spending time with Thrax.

"_Uhm, Thrax..?"_

"_Yes, baby?"_

I leaped at him, wrapping my arms around him tight. I buried my face into his side, so I don't recall what his expression was, but I'm sure he was more confused than ever. Still, I held onto him tight before I spoke again.

"_Thrax, you're my best friend."_

After a few seconds of silence, I looked up to see what his emotions were about this. He was just staring down at me with the biggest smile, one that reached his eyes. His eyes themselves seemed brighter than usual, so much happier than I had ever seen. Thrax looked genuinely touched by my words.

I smiled even brighter when I saw his face, and clung to him again. This time he kneeled down to my level, wrapping his own arms around me.

Pulling me closer to his frame he said in a spoke in a soft voice.

"_Well you know what, baby?"_

"_What?"_

"_You're Big Daddy Thrax's best friend too.."_

After those words I felt like crying in joy. I had never had a best friend, let alone any real friends before. I was so excited about it, that I decided I had to prove to daddy that he wasn't a bad man. So we kept on searching.

Things went back to how they were in the beginning, asking questions, telling jokes. It was really fun to just hang out with Thrax. The thought of my parents was pushed to the back on my mind until I finally saw them.

"_Mommy.. Daddy.. Thrax we found them!"_

I began to walk towards them, until I noticed Thrax wasn't following.

"_Thrax? C'mon it's my mom and dad.."_

"_I..I know baby. I think I should stay here."_

"_Why? You.. you helped.. I can show daddy you aren't bad.."_

"_I just think it'd be better.."_

He stopped protesting when he saw the pout on my lips, and the sadness in my eyes. Thrax sighed for a moment, thinking to himself quietly. Finally he grabbed my hand and urged me forward. I hugged his arm before pulling him in the direction of my parents.

"_Daddy! Mommy!"_

They turned when they heard my voice, and ran towards me smiling. They didn't even notice Thrax, as mommy scooped me up in her arms, pulling me closer. Daddy came over and joined the embrace, both of them crying a tiny bit, happily. I noticed Thrax standing awkwardly near us, and spoke up.

"_Daddy, look! Thrax helped me! He helped to find you and mommy.. He's really a nice man.."_

Daddy and Mommy finally seemed to notice Thrax standing there, and he glanced up awkwardly, his eyes meeting with daddies. Daddy let go of me and mommy, and turned to face Thrax fully. My eyes widen slightly with hope, praying that he would just accept my new best friend as a good guy. I pleaded silently that he could forget about the past.

He stared at Thrax for what seemed like hours, silently, studying him. Thrax stared back with what looked like regret and hope. It was like they were having a battle with their eyes alone.

I glanced back at mommy, and when she looked into my eyes, I think she understood my feelings. Of course she wanted to protect me, to never let me be harmed, but she didn't want to hurt me herself. It was obvious she could see how much I cared for him, how much I had gained trust for him in so little time. So when she gave me a reassuring smile, I knew that she had taken my side on the matter. Turning back to daddy, she broke the silence.

"_Ozzy.. I think.."_

However, her sentence was cut short, though not by words. It was the actions that occurred right after she began speaking that stopped her.

Daddy had his blaster out, pointed right at Thrax.

"_Ozzy, no!"_

_But it was too late._


	2. He's Back!

**_*Disclaimer! I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters from Osmosis Jones. I own the plot and any OC characters unless mentioned otherwise. Just to clear things up: In the prologue, Arden is a TEENAGER. In her dream, she envisions herself as a child. If you are still confused about anything send me a message!* _**

It had been about two months since Thrax had fallen into the alcohol after almost succeeding in destroying Frank. Ironically, things had gotten much better for the City of Frank, thanks to Thrax's visit. The chaos and near-death he had caused made all the cells realize that Mayor Phlegmming was not fit for his role in the body. The election that took place days after Frank's insane experience showed that not one cell voted for Phlegmming. Tom Colonic, the other running cell became the new mayor. Ever since then Frank had been getting in much better shape, eating better, listening to his daughter Shane more. This also meant that the cells inside the City of Frank were getting healthier too. Many of the fat cells had been leaving, and more muscle cells were sprouting everywhere. The Frank Police Department's immunities were becoming a stronger force as well. The amount of crime that was potentially dangerous to Frank declined immensely, the germs realizing that they wouldn't stand a chance against the FPD. Little crimes here and there still went unnoticed, but nothing that could harm the body.

Osmosis Jones had finally been offered what he had been dreaming for ever since joining the force; a promotion to Head of Brain Security. Oddly enough, he instead chose to stay with his current job. Jones had realized that he could accomplish great things without people judging him by his work status. Not that it mattered much anymore, everyone in Frank knew the name Osmosis Jones, and every single cell respected him. As well, this way he could continue working with Drix, who had also refused any offers of higher up work.

Another big event in the City was Ozzy's re-marriage to Leah Estrogen. Few actually knew that he had been married to her long before Thrax had entered the body.

It had happened many years ago, when they were just getting out of high school. The two had been dating secretly, not feeling the need to share their relationship with anyone. One night when they hadn't been careful, some _things_ had gone down. Nine months later, Leah was pregnant with Jones' daughter, and they got married. Since they had been so young, and had to carry so much stress, their relationship fell apart.

When their child was only a few years old, the two went through a messy divorce. Leah got custody over Jones' since he had gotten a rookie job on the FPD to care for the two girls. His job wouldn't allow him to care for his daughter like she needed. Jones and Leah didn't keep very much contact with each other outside of phone calls and e-mails, or when he gave her child support. Luckily, Leah wasn't heartless, and she let Ozzy see his daughter whenever he could. The bond between the father and daughter was a strong one.

Ozzy's daughter was in high school by this time, and her class had taken a trip to Shane's body to see what a healthier host looked like. At the same time as the trip, Thrax has arrived in the body, causing the chaos that took place. Everyone in Shane had been happily oblivious until the bus ride where they all saw the ambulance taking Frank. To everyone's relief, Thrax had been destroyed, and Frank was alive.

Everyone in the City was happy once more.

But what was happening outside of Frank's body while Ozzy was returning the DNA bead?

…

_Two months ago, Outside of Frank._

Inside some clear liquid, a green goo-like substance pulled together at the edge of the container. Working its way up the side of it, the goo began to form a shape, pulling its structure into something like a body. A green and brittle figure pulled itself from a jar of alcohol, falling onto the tray. Its body rocked with shudders and coughing, what appeared to be a body, was broken. The claws on its -which appeared to be a male- hands trembled in pain, cracks covering each of them. His figure shook violently as he coughed up drops of alcohol, feeling his insides burning, fighting against the alcohol. The fact that he was still alive was a miracle, or in some eyes a tragedy.

A growl resonated through his weak chest, dying in his throat quietly. Finally pushing his body into standing, the figure stalked away from the jar of alcohol, cursing it with each step.

"How am I gonna get back-" but at that moment, a nurse walked by, placing her hands onto the metal trey to pick it up. "Perfect."

He limped over to her hand, crawling up under her finger nail in wait. The man knew he had a bit of time to spare, considering what had happened. That human would not be leaving the hospital until at least tomorrow. Of course, the outcome of his future all depended on this nurse.

Sitting patiently beneath the nail, the brittle man began to fade from green back to red. It would still be a while until he was fully recovered, if even. He waited for what seemed like hours, for the nurse to get close to Frank, but every time she got near, she turned her course a different direction. When the man was close to giving up in hope, the nurse finally went over to check on Frank, make sure he was still fine.

With an evil grin, the figure leapt from the nurse's finger nail, falling down into Frank's open mouth. Right when he landed, he rolled and jumped up, sprinting off to find cover before he was seen. Diving into a clump of food on Frank's gum line, he laid waiting. With the tiny bit of light that peeked through the food surrounding his body, the man looked at his hand, seeing the green fading even more. His skin was beginning to return to its bloody colour.

An entire day passed, and the man hadn't moved an inch. By this time there were a few spots on his body that were just faintly green.

Suddenly, he felt movement. The clump of food he was hiding in was being lifted high up, carrying him along too. As the movement continued, he stayed still, wondering what was happening. He had been slightly zoned out when the movement began. His confusion grew as the movement stopped, until he saw a familiar device thrust inside the food clump. Lips curling into a smile, the man grasped onto the device, pulling it away from the cell holding it. Hearing the startled man's grunt, he turned the device on its owner, sucking him up into a little container. This time around, he didn't wait for a confused partner to check out the scene, but instead burst from the clump right away. The food slide off his body, and he stalked towards the only other cell on the boat. Watching the cell cower in fear, he swatted the man to the side, taking control of the boat. Behind him, sounds of a melting and bursting cell were heard, followed by screams of pain.

Steering the ship down the tongue, he went to the back of the throat, taking it over the edge. Falling down Frank's throat, he chuckled quietly to himself, watching the city slowly come into view. Moments before the ship crashed, he opened his jacket, swooping away from the scene without a word. The crash of the boat and the screams of those standing nearby could be heard all over. In a dark alley, the man landed with a quiet thud, and began to walk through it. The alley was covered with germs, which all looked at the man dumb-founded. Each of them parted to one of the walls, making a path for the red figure. It grew silent in the alley, until some of the germs spoke up, with a "welcome back, boss!" or a "good to see you, boss!".

So with a smile, the man turned to face each of the germs, who were staring at him expectantly. Pulling out his pair of sunglasses, he covered his bright eyes, as well pushing back his dreadlocks.

"Big Daddy Thrax is back…"


	3. First Encounter

_***Disclaimer! I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters from Osmosis Jones. I own the plot and any OC characters unless mentioned otherwise.* **_

_Clack, Clack, Clack. _

Thrax listened to the multiple footsteps approaching him, his grin curling into an evil smirk. His left index finger lit up like a fire, illuminating his figure in the dark.

"Show time, baby," he said quietly to himself, while peeking from around the alley corner. As soon as his eyes trailed over the high school students, they came to rest on a beautiful, purple cell. Her long eyelashes surrounded the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Plump, full lips moved gently while she talked with her friends. Something about her seemed oh so familiar. Had he seen her before? No, that couldn't be it, but for some reason the glow from his claw faded back to nothing.

Thrax leaned against the alley wall, pushing his hair back with one hand. His head swooped down gently, shadows casting over his face, as well hidden by his collar. As the students passed, a few of them glanced over, including the purple beauty. Thrax caught this, and was slightly taken aback at how long she kept her gaze on him. He went for a cruel, blood curdling smirk, but somehow it morphed into half of that, and half of a smile. What was that he saw on her lips? A smile? No, couldn't be.

Thrax shook his head as he spoke, "Hold on a second, how come I let them by…" He was very confused due to the fact that he never let his chosen victims live, if they had nothing to offer. "And why the hell does that girl look so damn familiar…"

He slipped out discreetly from his secluded alley way, and began to follow the students. Not once did his eyes leave the girl, unless he had to slip into a doorway, alley or behind something.

"Did you guys see that dude back there? In the alley?" said one of the male cells.

"Oh-my-gosh, yeah! He was sooooo scary," replied a generously proportioned female.

"Must have been some idiot germ," another girl said.

Germ? Baby, I make germs look like the good guys.

"No, he was obviously a virus. Germs would be about as harmless as kids compared to him No germ cell is that…" The beautiful purple girl spoke these words. Thrax was stunned for a moment, at her defending his status as a virus. He also was very curious as to what she would have said.

Thrax noticed the cell which had his full attention was now staying quiet while her friends continued chattering.

His lips curled up, past his teeth into that odd, cruel grin as an idea sparked. He ducked into an alley, quickening his pace as he took turns and shortcuts moving ahead of the teens. Finally he emerged gracefully in front of them, smiling, while his yellow eyes studied them.

"Eeeek!" the larger one screeched, obviously in fear.

Some of the boys gave out a shout and a curse, as Thrax had succeeded in startling them as well. Of course, Thrax barely noticed them, only the little gasp that came from his interest.

"Hey, hey, relax baby, I ain't gonna hurt yah" Thrax purred in his rather charming voice. A look of curiously and thought flashed in her eyes as he said 'baby', and Thrax was very interested as to why. He swooped forward, past a few of the cells, right up to the purple one. His right hand came down, gently resting on her shoulder, though he held a firm grip on her.

Kicking up the charm a little, and curving his grin more, he spoke to her in a deep voice, "How 'bout taking a stroll on the wild side, baby." Thrax pushed his hair back, his grin growing. He then moved his free hand down to her chin, tilting it up slightly. "You, me, the City of Frank." After a little wink, he raised his eyebrows just slightly. "What do yah' say?"

The girl seemed slightly shocked into silence, trying to back away from him a little. "I-I-I can't…"

"Tsk, tsk. C'mon baby, lighten up. It'll be fun…" There was a bit of darkness to his words, but the charm was still laced through them.

"Leave her alone." One of those pesky boys said this, and Thrax chose to ignore him for now. "Arden, let's go. Don't pay this guy any attention."

"Arden? Such a beautiful name. Suits this beautiful girl," he thought to himself.

Slowly he uncurled his fingers, one by one, from her shoulder. His lips curled into a bored frown, eyes trailing over to the boy speaking. The moment Thrax's eyes met with the boys, he saw the young one begin to shake in fear.

"Oh how I just love when they don't even hide it," he thought to himself, beaming inside.

"Hey, man... just… leave us alone, alright?" the boys voice shook more than his body did.

Slowly his eyes wandered back to Arden's, and he saw a hint of fear behind them. Where Thrax would usually feel a big rush of cruelty and joy, wanting to torture her more, he felt hardly any. The false smile he plastered onto his lips could have fooled them. Gently, he took his hand away from her chin.

"Yes, I suppose I should be letting you all go," in a flash, Thrax was holding the boy off his feet, claw pressed against his throat. He moved it an inch back as it began to light up like the sun. "Now, remember what I tell you… it's dangerous out here. If I see you again, I won't hesitate to use this!" Thrax thrust his claw beside him, into the wall of a building. Lines of bright yellow and orange started to trail from the hole where his finger resided. Cracks broke apart the wall, slowly moving to the sidewalk as well. Heat radiated off from the cracks, causing the others to back away. Upon dropping the boy to the floor, with a growl he yelled, "Now get lost!"

With the help of a few of his friends, the boy scrambled to his feet, and they all began to run from the deadly lines moving closer towards them. As they ran, he pushed back his hair once again, sliding his dark glasses into place. His face turned away from them, though he watched them run from the corner of his eyes. Thrax noticed when Arden stopped to turn and watch him for a full minute. Something clawed at his stomach, telling him that he was missing something. Instead of pursuing it, he decided it would come to him, and shrugged it off.

"Heh. What a pretty little thing. Maybe I killed her family and that's why I recognize her…" Thrax started to hum to himself, dragging his claw through the wall as he walked down the street. "Boy, oh boy, does this take me back." A low chuckle burst from his chest, only to be cut off by sudden realization. His jaw fell open, while his glasses slid down his face a little.

"Jones… must have a daughter… and that little beauty has to be her," he slowly said to himself, everything coming together now. It was all so clear now why she looked so familiar, and why he thought he was missing something. "Oh, this is good, this is great! Wait 'till I get my hands on her again, this will be the perfect way to get rid of Jones once and for all…" Once more his maniacal laugh erupted into the empty street, bouncing off each building wall, as he plotted.


	4. Do You Remember?

**_*Disclaimer! I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters from Osmosis Jones. I own the plot and any OC characters unless mentioned otherwise.* _**

Arden walked through the door as silent as possible, hoping no one would know she was late to get home. She shut the door with barely a click and began walking to the stairs. Nothing yet. Quickly, but quietly she made her way up the stairs until one of them creaked.

"You're late, Arden," came a stern voice from the kitchen.

"Crap…"

She walked downstairs, a bit gloomy, hoping for no punishment. She walked into the kitchen, turning her gloom into a smile. Walking to the fridge she rummaged around, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Arden where were you?"

"Sorry daddy, we decided to take a different route just to see which was quicker to get home and… well we got held up for a minute."

"Held up how? And where were you walking," the sternness in his voice dropped to a more caring and worrying, fatherly voice.

"Well we were walking through the back streets by the school, and some guy stopped us.."

Ozzy cut her off before she could go on, "How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers, especially creeps on back streets."

"Um.. One too many times?" Arden smiled sweetly, trying for a joke. Luckily it worked, she could see, as her dad smile a little.

"Anyways, what was this guy saying to you and your friends?"

"Well… He told us that the street we were on was dangerous, and told us to get lost..."

Osmosis looked like he was lightening up a little, seeing no danger in the situation. Just a germ who wasn't all that bad looking out for kids.

"So what'd this guy look like, hm?" he questioned, while opening up a newspaper. He was clearly relaxed, so Arden did the same and spoke freely.

"Well he was pretty tall- taller then you even. Um, he had red skin, like the colour of blood, and sort of purple dreadlocks." Now thinking about it, Arden realized there was something very familiar about him… She just couldn't put her finger on it.

When her father didn't say anything, Arden glanced over at him, to see his newspaper on the table. His hands looked like they were shaking, and he looked a lighter shade of blue than normal.

"Daddy? What's wrong, daddy?"

By the look on his face, sheer fear and concern, Arden could tell that her father was unhappy about this. Really unhappy. It was as if he had been punched in the stomach repeatedly, and then told his family had been murdered.

"Arden… Did this man have a large claw on his left hand?"

"Well, uh… I don't quite remember," Arden began, trying to recall that moment when he had laid his hands on her.

"Arden Clarice Jones, I asked you a question so answer me honestly…"

Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, it all flashed at once. She knew who this man was. She knew exactly who he was. There was no doubt about it…

Finally she answered, her eyes straying from Ozzy's, "Yes…He had a claw."

Ozzy cursed under his breath, but it was loud enough for Arden to hear. His hand automatically swooped down to his hip, where his blaster would be, and Arden felt the same pain in her stomach that night long ago. Luckily his blaster was actually hanging by the door, where he always left it when he was off duty. Otherwise she might have started crying.

"Dad…? Was that...Was that Thrax?" Arden's voice shook a little bit. She didn't have any time to adjust to the thought, or get used to it. All she could do was realize how close she had been to someone she once thought of as her best friend. Someone she had once had a crush on. The man who both scared her, and made her feel obligated to protect him. Her knees felt weak as she struggled to hold herself up.

Ozzy stared at her for a long second, and then said in a regretful tone, "Yeah, that was Thrax… I'm certain of it." He shook his head a bit, cursing once more quietly. "How the spit did he get back into Frank? This doesn't make sense…"

Osmosis mumbled to himself for a while longer, while Arden tried to calm herself down.

"It's okay, it's okay. He doesn't know who you are, he was just a dream those years ago. He can't know who you are.. You're fine.." she assured herself silently.

Finally, Ozzy rose from his seat, walking to the open kitchen door. He called out to his wife, Leah, and she came downstairs a moment later.

"What is it, Ozzy?" she said in a sweet voice, unaware of the situation.

"Leah, Thrax is back," he said, looking very grave. Leah's expression changed completely to match his, one of fear.

"No, it can't be. You said you saw him die. You saw him fall into the alcohol, how can this be true?" She almost sounded hysterical about the situation, but honestly who could blame her? They were talking about the man that threatened her life and the life of her husband. The man who had tried, and almost succeeded in killing the man they lived in. If Thrax found out where Ozzy lived, he could easily harm him. Or do something worse.

"Leah.. Arden… Arden saw him today, when she-"

He was cut off by the mortified look on her face, as she ran over to Arden. Leah pulled her daughter into her arms tightly, threatening to never let go. Her voice was frantic as she appeared to be trying to calm Arden, but was really calming herself. After she had settled down a little bit, Ozzy spoke up once again.

"I have to go down to the station. Warn everyone that Thrax is back." He tried to smile a little, as he made a joke, "maybe this time they'll believe me, huh?"

Both Arden and Leah gave him a weak smile.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now. Neither of you leave, unless it's really necessary. Arden, you don't leave without your mother's say, and Leah, don't leave her alone. Okay girls?"

"Sure daddy." Arden said, too quietly for either of them to hear her voice crack.

"Get a move on, Hun. Can't waste any time when you're dealing with someone like Thrax.."

"Good." With that he went to the door, pulling on his jacket and blaster holster, heading outside. He locked the door firmly behind him, hopping into his car. The sound of his tires squealing off was the last thing either of them heard.


	5. Here's The Plan!

**_*Disclaimer! I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters from Osmosis Jones. I own the plot and any OC characters unless mentioned otherwise.* _**

Thrax strolled through the germ ridden alleys and streets with a smile on his lips, and a plan on his mind.

Ever since he had gotten his way back into Frank's body he had been stuck on ideas of how to get his DNA bead. The only thing that had come to mind before was to murder everyone in his path. Though in his eyes, this wasn't a bad idea, the police would catch wind of the deaths too quickly, and potentially take him down. But now, thanks to taking one wrong turn, everything was looking up.

Not too long ago, Thrax had been maneuvering his way through the streets, rounding up more germs to help create a plan. When he instead took a wrong turn, he ended up near the high school inside of Frank. As he was about to head back, he heard people coming closer to where he was. With his claw glowing, he had peeked out to see the high school students heading his way. For some reason he did not kill them, but let them live. Soon after they were gone from his sight, he had realized that one of the blood cells had to be Ozzy's daughter. After realizing this he had easily come up with a plan to use her to get anything he needed.

However, within Thrax's happy mood, and feeling of glory, there was wonder. Just when he was beginning to think he would have to massacre his way into the brain, she came along. What's more, if he listened to his ego, he could easily assure himself that she would be glad to come along with such a good-looking virus as himself. But instead of lingering on his curiosity that things ended up working perfectly, he focused on fine tuning his plan.

It was a simple plan to be frank, and a plan that could not fail. Knowing Jones, he was sure of this. So feeling rather confident and cocky, Thrax strode through the streets with his head held high, heading in the direction of his 'headquarters'. After arriving, he quickly threw together a slide show that was even simple enough for the most idiotic germs. Any details that were more complex he would explain to them out loud. Luckily, Thrax knew there were at least a couple intelligent germs there.

After his preparations were complete, Thrax walked out into the streets once again.

"Damn, baby, Big Daddy Thrax is done with walkin' everywhere I gotta go.."

Thrax confidently strode out into the street, cracking his neck as he walked. A car soon enough came along, and stopped just before hitting him. Walking around to the driver's door, he thrust his arm through the window, ripping out the blood cell that was now in his grip. Thrax curled his lips into a sadistic smile, while speaking to the cell.

"Careful.. I'm contagious.."

His claw now glowing, he slashed it down the center of the cells chest, though he only left a scratch. Tossing the cell off to the side, he climbed into the light green car. He could hear the blood cell bursting and popping in pain, before the fire consumed his entire being. Still smiling, he slammed his fist through the car, and in an instant its form began to change. The green colour melted into a bright red, and the front of the car curved into a sharp point. Various other things changed on the car, making it look much better than before. He floored the pedal, zooming off to the official meeting place so that his plan could finally be put into action. Thrax twisted the radio knob and a familiar tune came on.

_Never know how much I love you…_

_Never know how much I care…_

"Perfect.."

Thrax hummed along to the song until something else overpowered it. The loud pumping beat of techno music could be heard blocks away from 'The Zit'. Thrax drove past the club and parked a short ways away. Strutting to the head of the line of germs waiting to enter, he gave each of them his signature grin. The security guard gave him one glance, then let him right in. He made his way to the back of the club, opening a door hidden partially by shadows.

"Hey boss!" called a few of the germs.

Nodding to them, he soon after pointed to two of the men. "You two. Go watch the door. Tell us if any police show up."

The two nodded their heads eagerly and ran out the door to stand guard.

Thrax began to pace in front of the long table filled with his germ goons, explaining the plan.

"All right, this is the plan, so listen up," he said in a loud voice. He stopped momentarily to slam his fist onto the table, waking up a snoozing germ. Soon after, he lifted a small remote, turning on a projector. The first slide was simple, it read 'plan' and had a fire background.

"As soon as I'm done this presentation, I'm heading out to find that girl. Jones's daughter." He clicked the projector again, and a picture of the beauty popped up. It was a school picture, showing her name and the schools name. A few of the germs gave out a wolf whistle, but Thrax's glare shut them up.

"After I find her, I'll bring her back here, and send out a few of you to inform Jones," another press of the button revealed a picture of him, in case any germs didn't know him, "when the time is right. Tell him not to bring any back up, or I won't hesitate to slice his pretty little girl open… and make sure you take any weapons he brings. I'll then propose a deal, the life of his daughter spared, for my DNA chain back. Once I get it back, we kill him."

The goons cheered and hooted and the mention of killing.

"Next," the projector once again changed to show a picture of the inside of the hypothalamus gland. "Some of you will start a riot as far from the brain as possible. I, and a few of you, will sneak into the hypothalamus gland and while the few of you stand watch, I'll steal one of Frank's pretty little DNA orbs."

A look of desire flashed in Thrax's eyes when he mentioned the orbs. "I'm planning on getting this all done in 48 hours, so screwing up ain't an option."

"But boss…?" One of the goons questioned.

Thrax sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yes?"

"What about that girl?"

"…I'll deal with her later."


	6. Baby, I'm A Gentleman!

_***Disclaimer! I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters from Osmosis Jones. I own the plot and any OC characters unless mentioned otherwise.**_

**DarkraixCresselia **_**Thanks for all the Reviews! Haha I love how you could guess a bunch of things happening! As for the song, it's Fever by Peggy Lee. It's an awesome song, and it's what he was humming when he first appeared in the movie.* **_

There was barely any noise from Thrax's feet as he slipped in and out of the shadows. He made his way through the city, heading for the areas filled with fewer germs and more blood cells. Considering how many people knew of him, he was forced to stay in the shadows for longer.

"Dammit, this is taking too long, I can't stay in these shadows forever," he growled to himself quietly.

He silently prayed that these idiotic cells would clear out but it seemed hopeless. Finally as he was about to just leap out and slaughter them all in anger, a germ came along in the shadows. Thrax walked towards the cell, looking somewhat angry but also relieved. The germ assumed that it was to make some type of deal, but didn't have a chance to show what he had to offer. Thrax grabbed onto his shirt collar, holding his glowing claw up to his throat in a moments time.

"If you don't want Big Daddy Thrax to kill yah, you're gonna get out there and make a distraction so I can get by without being seen. Got it?"

The germ nodded his head eagerly, staring at the claw with intense fear. As soon as Thrax let him go, he ran out of the shadows and without hesitation grabbed a ladies purse. Then another. And another one. He grabbed about an arm full of purses and ran off, with every blood cell chasing and yelling at him.

"…Not bad…"

Thrax slipped out of the shadows casually, humming his favorite song to himself quietly. While walking closer to an alley, his mind added a female humming to make the tune sound better. He chuckled a little bit at himself, until he realized it wasn't his mind. Confused, he walked towards the entrance of the alley, about to peek inside. Suddenly, he heard that little gasp that he had already memorised. This was followed by a male voice.

"Hey beautiful, what are yous doin' alones in these kinds of places?"

A second male voice responded, "Yah! Somefin could happen to ya'.. Heh.."

"P-please let me g-go.." stuttered the voice that he knew was Arden's.

Now, Thrax may seem like a cold-blooded killer, mostly because he is one, but he had limits. For example; he would not hurt a woman unless she was really asking for it, or was threatening his own life. Another thing, even if he met the most beautiful woman in all of Frank, he would not force himself on her. Any cell or germ who would do these things, he was disgusted by. So Thrax rounded the corner, his face an emotionless mask. He walked up beside Arden, who was now free of the germ's grip, but still unable to escape. Tossing his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close, gesturing to the germs with his chin.

"These guys giving you trouble, baby?"

Both of the cells looked up at Thrax's full height in fear, while Arden looked confused for a mere second before playing along.

"No, I think they were just leaving." She smiled sweetly at them, and leaned against Thrax's side to add effect. She noticed, as she did this, that his body was very muscular and firm, while his grip on her was gentle. She glanced up at him, studying the details of his face. Strong jaw muscles, high cheek bones that shot out from his face. On anyone else it would probably look weird, but on his face it made him look very handsome. His purple dreadlocks were pushed back, while his yellow eyes stared at the germs with hate.

"We-we-we…" One of the germs sputtered, unable to finish his sentence.

Thrax cocked an eyebrow at the germ, turning to the other for an explanation.

"Uh.. Wes didn't knows she was wiff yous, Thrax ol' buddeh.. heh.."

"Mm-hm.. Don't ever let it happen again, or else." He lifted his left hand, and grinned devilishly, while his claw turned a bright white colour, with flicks of orange around the base of it.

After the two germs ran off, yelling apologies, Thrax stared at his white claw, wondering why it wasn't its normal colour. But as his anger faded back to simple annoyance, the white faded into its orange colour, then back to the normal dark red.

Then, remembering the cell he was still hugging into his side, he looked down, to find her staring up at him. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of purple, in what he assumed was embarrassment. The corner of his mouth curved up into a smile, while he thought to himself, "Well this certainly helps my plan…"

Pulling her body a bit closer, his grip tightened just slightly. He saw her eyes widen at his grip, and she looked a bit frightened.

"Here's the deal, baby. Since I helped you out, I need a little help myself. Now you can come with me willingly, or I can kidnap you. What would you prefer?"

"W-w-why do you n-need me..?" Thrax noticed as she stared up at him with eyes as bright as stars, that they were more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He almost felt bad that she was frightened. Almost. Still, he decided to reassure her, instead of letting her worry herself sick.

"Baby, I ain't gonna do anything near as bad as what those germs were gonna do to you. I may be a virus, but I'm also one hell of a gentleman." He cracked a grin at her, hoping to make her a bit more comfortable. "I just need your help getting something that belongs to me, ya' dig?"

Arden bit her lip gently, looking nervous, but she nodded her head nonetheless. "Okay. I'll help. What do I have to do?"

As they walked to the vehicle, Thrax went over the plan with her. Of course he chose to leave out a few details such as possibly harming her, and the part about killing Jones afterwards. He did however tell her a bit about his past, sweeting it up, making it seem like he was the victim in this situation. Luckily, Arden fell for it.

Once they were in the red car, Thrax started it up and floored it, sending them speeding off towards the club. Thrax quickly got out of his side, moving around to open the door for Arden.

"Told you I was a gentleman, baby," He cooed, winking at her in an almost flirty way.

Arden turned her face away, but Thrax still caught sight of the deeper purple in her cheeks. Blushing.

"I still got it," he thought to himself.

The two of them went inside the club, not bothering to wait in line of course. It's not like anyone would try and stop Thrax. They enjoyed their lives far too much. He led her into the back meeting room, and found it to be empty. All his goons must be after Jones, or in place to start the riot. Even though Thrax was confident he could take down Jones, if there were any problems, he was worried that Ozzy might be able to alert the FPD to his location. Who knows, maybe he was beating the information out of his goons right now.

"C'mon baby, we're going somewhere else."

"Um, okay, Thrax."

He stopped short, causing her to bump into his back. She stumbled backwards, sputtering an apology, her cheeks turning purple once more. His gaze turned to her, seeking her own eyes and holding her look. Arden was afraid that he was going to hurt her for bumping into him, and started to shake slightly in fear.

"I don't remember telling you my name."

"Well, you see…"


	7. Let's Have A Talk

_***Disclaimer! I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters from Osmosis Jones. I own the plot and any OC characters unless mentioned otherwise.**_

_**DarkraixCresselia**__**– I loved reading your review for my last chapter :3 And I must agree, he has got "it" and he will never lost "it". :]***_

Thrax and Arden sat across from each other, both holding a cup of hot tea. Arden was seated on a, not surprisingly, red love sofa. Thrax was resting comfortably in a black armchair.

Arden looked around, sipping her tea, examining Thrax's secret base. It was a pleasant place to be, not loud and smelly like the club. He was playing a song she knew, Fever, on a stereo, but it was playing softly.

In this room, which she assumed was a living room; it looked like it was decorated by a professional. There were the two seats which they were using, separated by a pretty wood and glass table. On the center of the glass, in a white vase, was a single blood red rose. It looked very elegant. To her left were about three stair steps, which lead to a black grand piano. Behind Thrax, she could see the stereo on top of a wooden counter. Also covering the counter were some photos, which she could see were mostly women. On the wall was a single window, the kind that has a ledge you can sit on. The drapes were dark red, with a black design on them. Beneath her and Thrax's feet was a white coloured carpet, over the dark wood floor. All in all, it was a very elegant and beautiful room.

Arden had seen a few of the other rooms when she walked by, and they all looked just as nice as this.

"Are you comfortable?"

Arden looked up, startled because she had been examining the room, and ended up zoning out. "Yes, very much, thank you."

"Good. Now you can tell me how you knew my name."

She took a long sip of her tea, trying to figure out a story to tell him, or a way to avoid her dream.

After a moment, Thrax raised his eyebrow, commenting, "Really thirsty, or avoiding the question, baby?"

Her cheeks turned dark purple once again, and she set down her cup on the table.

"Well, you see. When you attacked Frank the first time, I was in Shane's body. We were on a field trip to her brain to be specific. When I got back from Shane, it was after my daddy had beaten you… Well, thought he had beaten you. So he told me about you, described you, and explained that you were very dangerous, and if I saw someone like you, since you were gone, I should tell him. In case another virus got in, you know?"

"Oh?" Thrax took a sip of his tea, his crooked smile curving his lips. "Is that why you looked back at me during our first encounter? Or was it just because you couldn't resist Big Daddy Thrax?" He set down his own tea cup, and flexed his arms. Though they were very muscular, he looked a bit goofy doing it.

Arden turned her face slightly to the side while giggling. When she was finally done, she replied, "You looked kind of familiar, but it wasn't until I got home and was telling my dad about you that I really started to put it together."

She could see his partially friendly eyes grow suspicious as they narrowed. "Hold on a minute. You already told Jones about me?"

"Yeah, he is my dad and all… I tell him almost everything." Confused, she stared at him, wondering what was making him seem upset.

Thrax stood angrily, bumping the table as he did. His and Arden's tea spilt over, running off the edge, into the white carpet. The tea was a reddish brown colour, and when the carpet soaked it up, it looked like two blood stains. A growl resonated from his chest, his eyes burning. Arden stood up quickly, back peddling away from him. She had no idea why he was so mad, but it scared her. Her moving was useless though, because within seconds, his hands were wrapped around her arms, holding her in place. And boy, did he have a strong grip.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" Arden cried, hoping he would feel bad and let go. It didn't work.

"Sorry, baby. I may be a gentleman, but I'm also a villain. And you've put a serious dent in my plan by telling your dad."

"How would I-" but she cut herself off. Remembering back to the moment her father had learned Thrax was back, he had rushed out to go tell the FPD. She didn't know why, not one little bit, but she felt bad about ruining his plan. Maybe it was because she felt connected to him, through her dream. "Thrax.. I- I'm sorry! I didn't…"

He let go of one of her arms, and was dragging her by the other limb. Still feeling bad, she followed willingly, trying not to trip. All the way, she was muttering apologies. Finally they came to a closed door, one she hadn't been able to peek into. Thrax opened the door, revealing it to be a bedroom, which she could only assume was his.

"Since you've messed with my plans, you're gonna stay here, and I'm gonna go fix this mess. Got it, baby?" Thrax was about to roughly push her in, but at the last moment, he stopped himself. Lifting his hand away from her, he shoved his deadlocks back into place. "Go on. I don't have all day."

Arden eagerly walked into his room, hoping he wouldn't stay angry. After a moment she began to look around the room. On the left wall there was a big dresser made of dark wood, which she could see had some letters and pictures on top of it. On the far wall was a door that was slightly ajar and clearly filled with outfits similar to the one he was wearing now. Beside that was another door, probably the bathroom. Pushed against the right wall was a king size black and red bed that looked very comfortable.

_SLAM!_

_Click._

She turned around, startled from the noise, and found the door shut in her face.

"Sorry baby, but I gotta make sure you don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon."

His footsteps were loud at first but began to fade before she could say a word. For the heck of it, Arden tried to open the door, but indeed found it to be locked. Straying away from the door, she walked over to his bed in a slight daze, and began to mumble to herself.

"First you almost get yourself raped by two germs, all because you didn't listen to your mom or dad. Then you let the worst villain known to Frank help you out, and agree to help him. And now you're locked in his bedroom, feeling bad because you ruined his plans? What is wrong with you girl.."

Sighing, Arden laid down, feeling awfully tired after all of the day's events. She was trying to think of a way to make it up to Thrax, to get him to not be mad. There was no reason she should want him to like her, besides fearing for her life. Yet, she craved his affection. She wanted him to like her, to praise her. Next thing she knew, Arden was falling asleep, cuddling a large pillow against her.


	8. Update!

***UPDATE***

So, this is just a quick update! I'm so, so sorry about how long it's been since I've posted a new chapter. I've had exams, and I just couldn't figure out how to do 8 the way I wanted. However, I'm almost done it now I just want to make it a bit longer. If I really can't think of anything to add, I'll just update with it as a shorter chapter.

So, again, sorry for the long wait! I hope you're enjoying the story, and that you'll enjoy the next chapter!

PS: On my deviant art I'm going to be adding a new picture that is a sneak peek of a chapter coming up


	9. Back On Track!

_*Disclaimer! I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters from Osmosis Jones. I own the plot and any OC characters unless mentioned otherwise. P.S! There's a scene from chapter 6 I drew on my DeviantArt. My DA is RavageThyCorpse and the work is called "We's didn't knows she was wiff yous" __**This isn't the only scene I'm drawing, but if I do more, I'll try to add the link either at the bottom of the chapter, or at the start of the next one.** I'll also upload a sneak peek/flash back type picture as soon as I finish. *_

_SLAM!_

Thrax slammed the door shut, pulling a key out of his pocket. He stuck the key into the keyhole, turning it to the side.

_Click._

He could hear the shuffling of her feet, obviously reacting to the door being shut behind her. Thrax opened his mouth to say something to her, to tell her he would be back and not to worry. Then he snapped his mouth shut, and stalked away, stomping his feet so Arden would hear him leaving.

"What are you thinking? She doesn't care if you come back or not. She's just a part of the plan, a pawn to help you get the prize.. Don't get attached to your workers, don't get attached to your decoys, don't get attached to anything. That's how you've been able to kill so well, you don't give a damn."

Thrax walked out of the main building, into a garage type area. Inside sat the vehicle that he had previously stolen, and had given much more 'pimpin style'. Like the original car he had changed, before Osmosis had stopped him, it was red with fins covering it. There was one on the top, like a shark, and two on the sides, all looking like flames. The end of the car came in 'spikes', also looking like a fire. Settling himself down in the driver's seat, he started up the car, making it rev loudly. Orange smoke came from underneath it, as well emitting heat. Drumming his claws on the steering wheel, he waited for the garage door to open, after pressing the button. Once it did, he floored the pedal, and went racing off to find his goons.

Thrax was sat behind the steering wheel of the car, both hands gripping the wheel tight. Normally, he was a pretty relaxed and laid-back virus, but in this situation, he was very tense. There was a scowl on his face, and while he tried to keep his eyes on the road, for the most part he was simply on the lookout for any of his goons. At one point, Thrax was so busy not paying attention to the road that he almost crashed into a white blood cell crossing the road. After that, he even came close to the Frank Police Department's main building, and had to swerve off into another lane so that no one would see his vehicle. It had been a short while that everyone could have forgotten what his car looked like, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Finally, Thrax found a large group of the germs all talking to each other. Slipping out of the car, he seemed to relax a little bit now that he had found some of the goons.

"Yo, boss!" called out one of the bulky germs. After that, they all turned to wave or call out to him.

"Alright, alright, shut up. Listen. We got a problem, yo. It seems that Osmosis Jones' daughter let him know about my existence inside of Frank, and he's probably already gone and told the immunities."

The germs all looked around at each other, unsure of what to do. A few of them mumbled something about just killing all of the immunities, or complaining about keeping Arden around. Thrax let them all talk amongst themselves for a minute so they could calm down, and try to figure something out.

"Alright, here's the deal. I'm gonna go back to the base, with about half of you, after I handle something. The other half is gonna go and get Jones to be all by himself. Once he's alone, grab him, and bring him back to base. Make sure that no one sees you, especially that stupid cold pill. And make sure no one follows you either."

"What about that girlie, Artichoke, or whatever her name was, boss? Are we's gonna let her go or somethin'?" said a light red germ that had puss oozing from his head.

Thrax turned to look at the germ that spoke slowly, his eyes showing only disapproval and disgust.

"Must be all puss and no brain," he thought to himself quietly. He then put a slight smile onto his lips, and said, "First of all, her name is Arden. It ain't that hard to remember, baby. Second, no, we aren't going to let her go. As I've explained before, she's the bait in our plan, she's what's gonna help us get Ozzy to co-operate in giving me back my chain."

"So then what are yous gonna do wif her after you gets your chain back?"

He thought to himself for a moment, as he had before, about this. There were many things he could do, let her go, kill her, keep her. Still, he was unsure of that, so he simply said, "You leave her to me."

A few of the germs gave a "woot" or a wolf whistle, but Thrax ignored it.

"So, we all clear on what we're doing then?"

Each of his goons nodded in understanding, and when he looked around, none of them seemed confused. It was a simple enough plan after all, that even puss for brains could handle it. Thrax pointed at the germs, one at a time, and signaled them to go behind him. He did this for half of them, and sent the other half to go get Jones. After the others had left, he turned to the remaining group and nodded to himself.

"Alright, good. We are back in business, baby. The deadline is the same as my last attempt, 48 hours. Now, get in whatever cars you came in, and head back to the base. Do not stop to smell the flowers, I'll meet you all there in a while. If Jones gets there before I do, keep him.. entertained."

He glared at each of them, sending a chill down their germy spines. Thrax then went over to his own car and climbed inside. He revved the engine loudly, and sped off, flames coming from the back end. There was a trail of glowing orange and yellow lines following him, burning at the ground. The car sped down the road, weaving its way through cars, and earning angry honks. Laughter was the only thing heard besides the roaring of his car, as he drove away from the crowded lanes, and off towards the club. After he parked his car not too far off from the club, he sauntered up to the bouncer of the club, and waited to be let in. The bouncer was different from regular, and gave him a confused look, not letting Thrax enter. However, a raise of the eyebrow, and an ignited claw made him change his mind. Thrax walked inside the club, and looked around, checking out all of the germs that hung around. There were even a few bold blood cells that seemed to mingle with the more intelligent germs.

Men and women cells alike checked out the pathogen, either giving a look of lust, or a desire to be in his shoes. It was something he was used to, and simply grinned as he made his way to the back, near a shadow enveloped table. There was a single figure sat there, drumming their fingers on the table.

"You're late," the figure spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Nah, baby. I came precisely when I meant to." Thrax grinned, and watched the figure's head shake in agitation.

Kidney Rock was playing loudly, one of their more popular songs playing.

_Mackin' to this phat beat__  
><em>_Bass pushin' through my back seat__  
><em>_You know I got that gangsta lean_

_The treat me like the mayor__  
><em>_Cause I'm the biggest player_

At the last set of lyrics the voice made a sound of disgust, and then spoke.

"So when did you get back into Frank?"

Thrax gave a slight shrug to his question. "Not long ago." He smiled viciously and continued, "but I'll be gone soon."

"Wait a m-"

Thrax interrupted him as he continued to talk. "You know, I haven't really properly thanked you for tellin' me about Frank. Even though I almost died the last time I was here. 'Cause I'm back, baby, and this time, Frank ain't gonna survive."

"Thrax, I-"

But again, he was interrupted as Thrax went on. "And you know, you really haven't paid me for my services to you. I helped you get what you wanted, and it cost me my chain, and almost my life." It was obvious that the cell in front of him grew nervous, as his form was shaking slightly. "Now, Big Daddy Thrax doesn't wanna hurt you. That ain't my goal. So are we gonna have a problem, or am I gonna get what I want?"

"…Yes. You'll get whatever it is you want." The being paused for a moment, and spoke again, more nervous than before. "What is it that you want…?"

Thrax's smile was so hate filled and venomous that it sent chills through the man's body.

"Revenge."


	10. Update

UPDATE!

I'm really sorry that I haven't been uploading any more chapters, guys. High school is tough.. ;c

Seriously, this weekend I had like, not even kidding, 200 questions of math.

Anyways.. I promise, I will do my best to work on the story, update it, all that. And since I have been keeping you all waiting, instead of making you wait for the next chapter to see who the person was that Thrax was speaking too, I'm uploading a spoiler picture on my DeviantArt :O!

Deviant Art - RavageThyCorpse - SPOILER, SPOILER!

It's my newest picture.

Again, I'm sorry for not writing more chapters. I've been in a writing rut, couldn't think of how to write it out.. But I think I can do it now :3


	11. How Could You Do This?

_*Disclaimer! I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters from Osmosis Jones. I own the plot and any OC characters unless mentioned otherwise. So sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter!*_

Arden woke up some hours later, finding herself in a large bed. It was soft to the touch, more so than anything else she had felt, and very warm from her body heat being absorbed into the blankets. In her arms was a large, red pillow which she seemed to be clutching to for dear life. Her mind was still foggy with sleep, the bed and sleep trying to call her back. For the first few moments of consciousness she was wondering where exactly she was. After a few minutes of dazed blinking, Arden finally remembered that she was locked in none other than the virus, Thrax's bedroom. It was beginning to get dark outside, from what she could see, so she moved to the wall and flicked the lights on.

For the first time since waking up, Arden realized she really needed to use the washroom. Spying the closed door on the wall adjacent to the bed, the one which she thought was the bathroom, Arden decided now was as good a time as any to find out what it was. She waddled over to the door, and turned the knob as quick as she could, shoving the door open. To her relief, it was in fact a bathroom, and a very tidy one at that. Instead of bothering to inspect her surroundings first, like usual, she ran to the toilet right away to relieve the pressure on her bladder.

While sitting on the toilet, Arden began to really think about the situation she was in, the impact of it all really hitting her.

"You're not only in the home or base or whatever the hell this is, of the most dangerous virus known to Frank, but you also slept in his bed, and now you're using his bathroom? What the hell have you gotten yourself into…? Okay, Arden. Think of a plan to escape before he gets back. You can do this."

Once done with her business, Arden walked out of the bathroom, and looked around again, trying to see if there was anywhere she could escape from. After a few minutes of looking, she decided that her only escape options were the window, which she would have to break, the door, which she would have to break, but likely couldn't, or to not escape at all. She gave a large sigh, until something stuck out in the corner of her vision.

Letters.

Arden tiptoed over to the large dresser, being quiet as if it might wake up. Normally she would not be snooping or looking into other peoples things, but she just couldn't help her curiousity. After all, she was in the most deadly virus's bedroom! Who wouldn't take a peek at a few personal things? Casually glancing at the letters, she saw one that had a familiar wax seal. However, because it was broken, she couldn't quite place who it belonged to. She glanced to her left and right, while listening carefully, before picking up the letter.

_El__Muerte Rojo,_

_I have reasons to believe that you are someone I can contact if I am in need of assistance. Well I am. The body in which I currently occupy is being run by a complete buffoon, who needs to be put in his place. The cells that live here need to be shown that this idiot cannot properly run nor can he defend this body when a virus attacks. That's where you come in. If you will assist me, by coming to this body and making it sick, __without__ killing it, but effectively taking down the current Mayor, I will be glad to pay you a very generous sum. If you don't want money, I promise, I'll find another way to pay you, whatever you want. Should you decide to help me, and should you decide to turn on your word, and try and kill this body, I will report to the immunities about your existence, and plan. And remember; a dead cell can't pay you what you want._

_If you do wish to help, in the next letter I will be glad to tell you how to easily get into the body unnoticed. I've planned this out for some time, and can share all my secrets with you._

_Signed,_

_T. C._

_"T.C.?" Arden questioned out loud. "T.C.. Hm. Think Arden, it really can't be that hard, just put the pieces to..ge…ther…." She said the last word slowly, with breaks, due to her realization._

_Tom Colonic._

_Of course, it had to be him! The initials fit, the wax seal was his and how easily Thrax almost took down Frank. All things pointed to the current mayor, Tom Colonic. Arden was in shock over all of this, the fact that someone who seemed like he cared about the body had put it in such jeopardy. But her jumbled thoughts were cut short when she heard a door slam. She dropped the letter back onto the dresser, and looked around frantically, wondering what to do. _

_"Act natural!" she thought quickly. _

_As the lock on the door clicked, Arden noticed a book on the edge of the dresser, and grabbed it. By the time that the door was being opened, she was lying across the bed, pretending to read. She glanced up to see Thrax standing in the door way with a puzzled look on his face._

_"Something wrong, Thrax?" she asked casually, hoping that he was ignorant to her snooping._

_"Just wonderin' why you're reading that book upside down," he said, grinning just slightly._

_Arden looked down to see the words and pictures all upside down. Her face began to feel warm with a blush while she tried to make up an excuse. _

_"Well, I was really bored so… So I decided to teach myself to be able to read upside down!" In her mind she was grinning at the "clever" excuse she had made on spot, and praising herself._

_"Alright then, baby," he chuckled quietly to himself. Thrax removed his trench coat lazily, and from the corner of his eye, spotted Arden putting the book down while watching him. Holding back another laugh, he instead tossed his trench coat near the closet door. Then, turning to Arden, he flexed his muscles and gave her a wink. Immediately, she turned a darker shade of purple, and averted her eyes._

_To her benefit, she didn't have to say or do anything in response, because the door, which she assumed was the front door, opened once again. When she looked out the open bedroom door, she didn't see anyone, but heard a bunch of germs laughing. _

_"Stay here," Thrax said, while walking out of the room. He slightly closed the door behind him, but it was still left open a fraction. From the bed, she could hear his and some other voices, but couldn't make out any of the words. To try and actually hear them, Arden slipped off the bed, and tiptoed over to the door, peeking out of it. When she saw no one in her immediate view, she poked her head out a little. Still, she couldn't hear them properly. _

_"Wait a minute," she thought to herself. "The door is open, and everyone is distracted with whatever it is they're doing. Now's my chance! I have to get out of here, and it's now or never." _

_Arden began pushing the door open a bit more, but stopped when the hinges squeaked slightly. She bit her lip nervously, expecting a horde of germs to come rampaging and lock her in the room again. For two whole minutes, she stood unmoving, but no one came. She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. Instead of trying to open the door more, she used the techniques her father had taught her, and shifted her body to be able to fit. _

_"Piece of cake," she mumbled, once on the other side of the door. From there, Arden quietly walked through the hallway, peeking into any open doorways, or stopping to listen to the voices. She could finally hear little snippets of what was being said._

"Finally you…"

"No… followed?"

"Tie… chair…"

"No worries, boss!"

"Dat girl?"

Arden assumed that "dat girl" was her, and quickly moved on with her escaping. The moment came when she had to pass the door that everyone was behind, and she grew more nervous than before. Placing her back to the opposite wall, she inched her way across it. Before she was even halfway past the door, it opened, to reveal- you guessed it- Thrax looking down at her. Arden gave a large, innocent smile, and let out a nervous giggle.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" he asked, with a slight glare.

"Uhm, you did, but the thing is I-"

Arden felt her throat tighten painfully. No, it was not because Thrax grabbed her throat, or any germ doing so. It was due to what she saw, and how she felt about it. She stared past Thrax, into the room, and what she saw would haunt her forever.

"Daddy…" she whispered quietly.


	12. What I want

_*Disclaimer! I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters from Osmosis Jones. I own the plot and any OC characters unless mentioned otherwise. Another apology for the wait, and also pardon any words that don't seem to fit. I'm not up to date on cell biology for this movie..*_

Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones sat slumped over in a rolling chair. The only thing keeping him from falling to the floor were the rope bonds. Cytoplasm leaked out of a gash on his eyebrow, and was dripping onto his jacket.

"Daddy!" Arden cried, running for the doorway, only to be stopped by a pair of muscular arms. Thrax held her tight around the waist, not allowing her to go into the room. "Let go! Dad!"

Ozzy stirred slightly due to Arden's voice, and groaned quietly. "Arden? Izzat you…?" The words were slurred, as if he had just woken from a deep sleep. He tried lifting his head, but found it to be too much effort as his head dropped back down.

Tears streamed down her face as she was lifted over Thrax's shoulder, and the door was shut. Her fists began to pound against his back, but when she realized it didn't seem to affect him at all, she gave up. Almost sobbing, Arden now found herself on a sofa where she had previously been drinking with Thrax. He was sitting beside her, awkwardly attempting a half hug.

"Listen, baby… Your daddy will be fine, I can't get what I need if your daddy ain't in the picture, now can I?"

"N-no… But you h-hurt him! I-I-I saw his face!" Arden looked at Thrax with anger in her eyes, and the slightest hint of hatred. "How could he do this to me," she thought angrily. Her face grew darker purple with a blush, when she realized what she had just said to herself. "He's a villain, that's how. He doesn't care about me at all, and I shouldn't care about him"

"Arden. Listen to me." Thrax grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze to look directly at him. "I need to get my bracelet back, right?" A small nod from Arden prompted him to continue, "So I need your daddy's help to get it back, don't I? Even with all these goons I hired, I couldn't take the FPD, but Ozzy can waltz right in and take whatever he wants. The only reason he was hurt is because I obviously wouldn't be able to take him quietly. Get what I'm saying, baby?"

Arden's tears had mostly stopped flowing, and she rubbed her eyes, processing what Thrax had said. She was somewhat more reassured by what he had said, but still she held much anger in her heart. Osmosis Jones, her father, was one of the people she loved the most in this world, and Thrax had caused him pain, and had already tried to kill him. Still, she somehow felt drawn to him.

"So you aren't going to kill my dad then?" Arden questioned him, trying to get the facts straight.

He hesitated for a moment, but looking straight into her eyes while speaking. "Listen, that was the original plan, I won't lie to you. I wanted revenge on Osmosis Jones for almost killing me the last time I was here." He brought up a hand to his face and rubbed it, looking a bit exhausted. "But my plans have changed. Plus, he isn't really the one I need revenge on, that would be-"

"Tom Colonic?" she finished for him, her eyebrow slightly raised.

Thrax looked surprised at her, wondering how and why she knew that. "How did you know that?"

Arden looked away, feeling slightly guilty about reading the letter. "Well, I saw the letter in your room when you locked me in there and… Sorry, I invaded your privacy…" She stared down at her hands in full guilt, hoping he wouldn't be too mad. She was startled to hear laughter coming from Thrax. She looked up at him, confusion on her face.

"Baby, I locked you in my room, it would be surprising if you honored my privacy when I did that."

Arden began to laugh a bit with him, feeling herself become calm. She gasped, remembering about her Dad sitting in the room, tied to the chair.

"Please, let me go see my dad. You don't need to hurt him to get what you want, I can tell him to get it. Just please, let me see him."

Thrax stared down at her for a moment, a hint of sympathy in his eyes. "Alright, but don't go crying when you see him again. I don't like seeing pretty little ladies like you cry."

She nodded eagerly, jumping up from the seat. She headed towards the door which stood between her and her father, Thrax following close behind. Once they arrived, he opened the door for her, and she ran straight for her father. By this time he was conscious, though most likely concussed.

"Daddy!"

"Arden? W-what are you doing here?" Ozzy's eyes searched for Thrax, and once he found him… if looks could kill. "Why is she here Thrax, what did you do to her? You'd better let her go, or I swear I'll get out of this chair and beat the sh-"

"Daddy, it's okay! I'm fine, he hasn't done anything to me. Really. Look, I know you think Thrax is evil, considering what he did, but it's not that simple. Right now though, all he wants is to get his bracelet back." She looked back at Thrax, and he nodded in agreement.

"Why in the hell would I give him his bracelet back? He damn-near killed me the last time we were this close. He almost killed Frank! There is no way he's getting it back."

"Dad, if you don't help him, he'll just try to kill Frank again, and probably succeed! He just about did it last time, this time he'll know what to avoid. It's just easier if you get him what he wants…"

Osmosis was quiet for a minute, a look of pain and thought on his face. "If I get you your bracelet, then what? Do you plan on staying here, and just leaving Frank alone? Or are you going to leave? What?"

Thrax clasped his hands behind his back, staring down at Ozzy. "Well my original plan was to get my bracelet and kill Frank, and then be on my way. Calm down, Jones." Ozzy had a look of intense anger on his face. "I said that WAS my plan, but like I've said before today, my plans have changed." He paused, his eyes travelling to Arden for a moment, before he glanced back at Jones. "I'll be leaving soon enough. After I get my bracelet back that is." Thrax stared at Ozzy, patiently waiting for his answer.

"…Alright. I'll get you your bracelet back."


End file.
